The after effects
by Suger
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dead. Harry has to face the facts. He goes to America, and trys to forget about magic all together, but then somethings happen that he can't ignore!!!!!!! Please read and review! I think you'll love this story.
1. The After Effects Begin

He had no one, no one at all

He had no one, no one at all. At least it only felt that way, for his best friends were dead. He blames himself, for if Voldemort wasn't after him they would still be alive right now and he wouldn't be here at their funerals right now. Harry had never been to a funeral but he hated them anyways, especially this one. He didn't talk much, in fact he didn't say a word except to the Weasleys, which was, "I'm sorry." And he left with out hearing them try to tell him, over their sobs, that it wasn't his fault. But he paid no attention to them. Harry was arriving at the end of his last year at Hogwarts. Since the tests were over he left early, with Dumbledore's permission of course. He wasn't sure where to go, all he knew was that he must get away from any thing that reminded him of Ron and Hermione. He loved them both and Voldemort knew that. Harry was just too late to save his friends this time. Voldemort had gotten them to come into the ForbiddenForest some how; most of the attack on them Harry didn't know how it came to be. Frankly he didn't even care to hear. 

Harry ended up deciding to go live in one of the larger towns in America. He wanted to get as far away from London as possible, so he ended up in Redmond, Washington. It was a nice place with very large cities very close to it, Seattle and Belleview. The very best thing about Redmond is that it seems to have little, if not any wizards or witches in it at all. He bought a small little flat near Microsoft, Where he got to work as an advertiser. After he got settled in he had a day before he started work. Since he didn't know anyone there he decided to head down to the local pub. 

Once there, he just sat and ate the complimentary peanuts and didn't get any thing, nor talked to any one. He was so upset by the fact that the "Dream Team" was gone forever. That's what they used to be called, for they were just how people wanted their own group of friends to be, there for each other no matter what the risks are. Harry sat there just thinking, of that and other memories he had of them, when one solitary tear ran down his cheek and splattered against the old wooden table, which he sat at. Just then a nice young lady, about Harry's age appeared. She had long, mid back length, light brown, straight hair. She had blue eyes with a twinkle in them just like Dumbledore's. She smiled at him and asked him, "Now what can be troubling a handsome man like yourself to tears?" He looked up at her, with her heavy Texan accent and wondered what and how much to tell her, she got this weird look in her eyes, "Bye, Joe! Your that Harry Potter fellow, I've heard so much about." she could tell that wasn't the right thing to say at all. For Harry looked as if he wanted to kill something now.

"It's all my fault." Was all that he managed to get out before he felt another tear fall a pound his cheek again, "They're dead cause of me." 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be noisy and all but can you tell me what your talking about?", she looked so concerned that he just couldn't help himself, but to spill out everything that he had been holding in for about four weeks now. 

After he was done telling her and manage to stop crying she just said simply, 

"And I thought my life is ruff." That made Harry give a little smile. "My name is Summer Jordena; every one calls me by Summer." 

"I'm sorry to tell you all this, Summer, I really shouldn't have." 

"Don't worry, that's what I'm best at, listening that is." 

"Well thanks for listening to me tonight; it has made me feel a little better. But I must be going now, Good night." 

"Night, See ya around, O.K.?" With that Harry left to go home and owl the Weasleys and tell them were he went so that they wouldn't worry. He did feel a little better but he still hated himself. Harry felt that he had betrayed his friends he also thought that he didn't deserve to live. 

The next morning he awoke at 10. He felt so bad that he didn't get out of bed till 11. He only got up then because the doorbell rang.' Who could it be?' Harry wondered. He walked down the stairs until he came to the bottom floor and went to answer the door, only wearing his pajamas (red boxers). He opened the door, the light outside was so bright he had to squint to see anything. 

"Hello?" He said all raspy. 

"Hi, Harry." Said a sweet Texan Voice 

"Summer?"

"Yep! It's me sleepy head." 

"How'd you know where I live?"

"My brother saw you moving in." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh, ok. Would you, um…, like to come in?" he asked not to sure what to do.

"That would be lovely. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, just woke up." He was slowly coming awake and realized what he was wearing. "Um, may be I should get changed."

"How about you go and take a shower and get dressed and I will make you breakfast."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, is she real? He liked her hospitality, but this was his house. He looked at her, and she smiled even bigger. _'Well she seems just to be a very helpful person, I guess.' Harry thought. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. _

"Well, go on don't worry." With that he went upstairs to take a shower.

***************************

When He came back downstairs he could smell fried eggs and pancakes. He couldn't believe how fast she made it all.

"How did you make all this, so fast?" he asked astonished 

"Oh. I'm just very good at cooking." She said that while twirling around her wand in her hands while laughing. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Author's Note: Hi, I know that I haven't updated for Who knows how long. I've had it written for a long time but I had to type it out. I'll try to make longer chapters and update a lot more! So Read Enjoy.

Because with out him he would probably still be with the Dursleys at number 4 privet drive road. He cringed at the thought of that. He thought and thought and finally decided that he would send Dumbledore a letter sometime, and add in his dream. He fell asleep again rather quickly after that. But the vision came back into his mind, and woke him up again but only this time his scar hurt dully. He decided that this was a warning. As if the fates themselves are trying to make up to Harry about what happened to Ron and Hermione. He got up, looked for some parchment, but only found lined paper, so he used that. He got a pen and wrote:

           Dear Dumbledore,

                     I have got some disturbing news and will be returning back to London (Hogwarts to be more exact) in a day. Sorry for such short notice, but I must make sure that everyone's safe.

- Harry Potter

He looked at the letter with distaste, it didn't sound like him at all, of curse he has changed a great deal for such a short time.  Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and she flew off as fast as she could, as if knowing that it was very important. Next Harry called Summer.

"Hello?" She asked not sounding at all like her cheerful Texan voice Harry had grown very fond of. No matter how fond of her Harry got he wouldn't let himself admit it. He just couldn't "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry for waking you, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she seemed more awake now, knowing who it was. 

"I am leaving to go back to London. I think one of my friends is in danger."

"What?" She was fully awake now. "You can't, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, and I have to, I'm sorry."

"Fine then, just on one condition will I let you leave without a word."

"What is it?" he was getting curious.

"You must take me along, now how long are we going for?"

"What?!? You can't go." He knew that there was no use in telling her so, but he had to try.

"No, I'm coming, so now how long do you suppose?"

"Fine but don't hold me back. About a month at the most."

"Okay, come pick me up in an hour's time, I'll be ready. Good Bye."

"Goodbye." He hung up the receiver not knowing why he was so wiped, or if it was just for the first time realizing it. He didn't have time to ponder the question long though, for he had to get packing. He grabbed all of his money (American, England, and the bag of wizarding gold) He got a coat on and ran out the door. He drove to Summers house and honked 3 times. She came out looked around, seeing that no one, besides Harry was around, ran out the door and waited for her bags to follow. The bags were floating in a single filed line slowly behind her. She closed the door and ran to the car, loaded her bags in and got in next to Harry.  They drove to the airport in silence. Then they got last min. tickets for a plane leaving at 1:35. They ran to get on, found their seats and fell asleep leaning against each other for the rest of the ride.  Summer woke up first at 11:53 am to the clapping of the idiots that watched the whole movie, of what ever it was. Seeing this as a sign that they were almost there she woke up Harry.  They were too tired to talk. They fasten their seat belts and prepared for landing. 

***********

          They arrived at Hogwarts by taking a taxi, then when far enough away, used Harry's broomstick.

"Come on, you can leave your stuff here."

"Okay, but who is this friend of yours?"

"Well it's Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?!? He's the greatest wizard ever isn't he?!?" She knew that Harry hated being famous, but he didn't mind his friends being so.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me, how some one like him can be in trouble?"

"Look, right over there, that's Hogwarts." Harry didn't want to talk about it. She got the hint and decided to not get him upset. They landed and walked up to the steps.

"What about our stuff?" considering how much she packed, she didn't want to lose it.

"Oh, right. Just summon it." Something didn't sound right about him telling her to do it.

"Don't you know how?" She asked, as she searched her pockets for her wand.

"Yes, its accio bags, but I don't like to use magic any more." His tone told Summer that he didn't want any more questions to do with what he was doing here or anything to do with magic at all. Summer summoned their bags, and they walked to the front door. She was about to knock when Harry walked in.

"Every one should be at lunch right now." Summer had never been to Hogwarts, she had gone to a school back in American. Of course she had heard of Hogwarts, read about it, and even in one of her classes took a look at why it is so different then most schools of magic. But she never thought that it would be so beautiful.

They entered the dinning hall and every one turned to look at them. It seemed that at least over half of them remembered him but couldn't quite figure, if it was him or not. He hadn't been gone a whole year, yet he had changed so much that it was understandable that people had trouble recognizing him, until…. 

         "Harry?" It was a bright red headed girl who looked to be about 17. Harry looked at her and turned his head way. "Harry we don't blame you. Honestly, we don't. We have been so worried." She was slowly making her way towards him but when she was close enough to hug him he side stepped her and walked towards the head table. "It's okay." Is all she had to say before returning to her table then some whispers started till Harry was about to speak.

"Headmaster."

"Harry, you need not blame your self so. No one blames you, didn't you hear Miss. Weasley?"

"I am not here to remember anything, bad or good. The good ones are just as hard." He spoke as if he was a stone, emotionless yet he was almost to tears again.

"I see." He looked causally at Harry than continued, "Why have you come back then? Your letter sounded urgent."

"I would like to talk to you about it in privet, if I may."

"Of course, but wouldn't you and…….."

"Summer." Harry, realizing that she was just standing there.

"Yes, if you and Summer would like to join us in eating?"

"Why not, but then we must talk." Harry motioned to Summer, and she came up to him at a trot.

"Yes?" She was timid, at the Harry smiled for the first time since before he called her.

"We will be dinning with Professor Dumbledore. Summer, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Summer." They shook hands and Summer smiled weakly. He was kind of confused, considering that when he met her she was very curt and well un timid but now you would think that she was scared of him. The hall started to talk again and soon was as loud as it all ways was. 

"Oh, this is Professor McGonagall, Flickwood, and Sprout." 

"Hello." She said even smaller than before, so that they barely heard her. They all greeted her, as Harry sat next to Dumbledore and Summer; she was between Harry and McGonagall. 

"So who is the DADA teacher this year?" He started at the mashed potatoes.

"Well…"

"Is that him?" Harry asked pointing to some guy he has never seen before.

"No that is the Potion Master."

"But Snape is still here? You don't mean, that he finally got the job?!?"

"Yes, we didn't get any more requested to be, so we let him." There seemed to be something different about him, but Harry couldn't quite place it.

"Well, I hope that the curse on that job is still there."

After finishing Summer and McGonagall walked to her next class, talking all the way.

"So, Summer, are you and Harry oh, um… courting?" She looked out of place but curious

"No, I wouldn't mind, because I love him with all my heart but, he doesn't want a girlfriend yet. He just thinks that if he lets himself love someone, that they will be taken away from him." She had found her thick Texan voice again.

McGonagall looked very uneasy now, all she could think to say was, "I'm sorry." looking downwards

"Oh, don't be, I am just happy that he's okay and being here, will of course have it's down times but I feel only good can come out of this." McGonagall Looked up to see sparkling eyes and a giant smile which made her, herself smile a bit. 

Mean while, Harry and Dumbledore was in his office. Harry told him all about his dream.

"I thought almost nothing of it, I decided just to write and tell you what I saw in it. But then I had it again and my stupid scar started to hurt. So I decided that it was a warning." He explained

"I see." Dumbledore was being very monotone which can be annoying after you flew 100s of miles to come and tell them something in person, even when it hurts you so much to be there.

"You don't understand! Everyone that I have ever loved, and cherished, all have been killed by Voldemort and his followers except for 3. The first one of them is running for his life because of them. The second is Summer, and the last one is you. I'm not going to let anyone else die because I care about them!!!" At this point he was yelling firmly, even though a single tear fell down his cheek. "It's all my fault." He muttered.

"No Harry, it wasn't." Dumbledore also became very firm with his words. "Didn't you hear Miss. Weasley? At the funeral all of the Weasley's tried to tell you that it wasn't your fault. Where did you get this idea any ways?" Harry was taken back at these words, but ashamed of any ways.

"Well, everyone I love is now dead save the 3, and most of the Weasley's."

"That's it?" It was as if Dumbledore was x-raying him with his eyes.

"Well, and the fact that, that's what Voldemort told me." 

Dumbledore now looking very concerned asked, "What do you mean he told you, when have you seen him after their deaths?"

"He told me once, in my head, well maybe a dream. But he said something like, 'Two more down only a few more left. Only if you would give your self up they would have lived.' I would have killed my self right then and there, but then they would have died for no thing."

"It's not your fault he is just trying to get you killed. He doesn't talk to you any more does he?"

"He hasn't since I've moved."

"Okay let's go to dinner early no. Hagrid would love to talk to you."

They walked to Professor McGonagall's class room first to pick up Summer. Then they headed down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore went to his spot but Harry stopped to talk to Summer, alone.

"Summer, I'm sorry that I made you come along…"

"You didn't make me; I choose to come, because I want to be with you."

"I know, but if I didn't come you wouldn't have. If you want to go back at any time, just tell me and we'll go back okay?"

"Okay, but I think that I like it here. I might want to stay for a couple of years." She added with a grin.

"I would send you letters every year." He gave her a mysterious grin, "I'm joking, just every 6 months." They laughed for a bit but then Summer became very serious.

"Be truthful now, would you stay here if I did?" she looked deep in to his eyes looking for an answer.

"Of course I would. Summer I don't know if you know this but, but I love you. I was so happy that you decided to come with me. I wouldn't have been able to do this with out you, here by my side." He saw a tear come down her face.

"I love you, too. I know that you don't want a girlfriend right now, and I'm fine with that, as long as you give me a hug." Her smile shinning brightly. Harry pulled her in and gave her a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. They were hugging for a long time. Till they heard everyone coming down for dinner, they just stood there, hugging. They let go and started to walk into the hall hand in hand. Harry wasn't sure if it was right to tell her how he felt, but she should know, it would just be unkind, not to tell her.

This time at dinner Harry sat next to Hagrid and Summer. They talked together for the rest of the dinner, till Dumbledore rose and waited for silence. "May I have the following students wait here after every one?  Mr. Creevey, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Weasleys (at that everyone seemed confused, Mr. Weasleys? Every one knows that Ginny was the youngest and the last still at Hogwarts.) Thank you for you time. You are now dismissed to your common rooms." He sat down to a great tidal wave of talking. Harry had an ideal about what Dumbledore was talking about. He thought that Dumbledore was going to have a talk to Harry accompanied by his remaining friends. Everyone left, save Creevey, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall and Summer.

"Ah, Yes, Please come here now. I would like a little talk with you all. This way please" He led them to the door that the Champions went in when they were called in Harry's fourth year. They entered to find the Weasley twins waiting inside.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed when they saw him. Then Summer entered, Fred catcalled and George   said "Call me" with a wink. Summer's cheeks got all red.

"I see some morons never change." Harry taunted. Then he grabbed Summer's hand.

"Oh, we…"

"Get it." Fred started and George ended.

"Harry, now we are all here because we care about you and want you to be happy. After our little talk today I owled the twins here to come." Dumbledore stated.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said getting upset, with being set up.

"Harry," this is the fist time that Ginny talked since Harry had passed her by with out listening to what she said, "Harry we all care about you. We just want you to be happy again. When you left, you gave us all a fright. Mum, was in hysterics with worry about you. We want what is best for you."

   "No you don't." Harry couldn't believe how rude and stone like he was. "You don't want what's best for me, or you wouldn't talk to me about this again!" He ran out of the room, upsetting everyone. He didn't know where he was going just upwards. Soon he realized were he was going, the astronomy tower. Harry closed the trap door once he was in, and he just cried and cried. After a couple of mins Summer came up the trapdoor.

   "I thought, hum, if I know Harry he would go as high as he could. So I asked the first non dead thing I saw, I asked it, 'Where is the highest place?" Harry gave a weak smile and held out his hand for her to join him; She took it and stared out at the stars with him. After about fifteen mins of this Summer stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"To find out where my room is."

"What? And leave me by myself?"

"Well, it kind of looks that way, now doesn't it?"

"Take me with you."

"Um… I guess that I could." She smiled and they wandered out of the tower to find Dumbledore. When they were just to the gargoyle outside of his office Harry asked, "Okay I'll wait right here for you."

"Why don't you come in also? Then you can find out where you are to sleep."

"Because, I don't want to talk to him. Could you find out where I am to sleep at?"

"No, I can't." With that she gave the password, "Beatle Juice" and walked in. When she came out she announced that she was tired and going to bed. She started to walk right on down the hallway, with Harry lagging behind her all the way. 

"Where do you think you're going Mister?"

"I'm going with you."

"Well I'm going to bed, so you couldn't be." Harry didn't reply; he just kept on walking with her. She came to a door and went in. Harry followed.

"What do you want now?" She was getting a little annoyed, but then she looked at him and thought about how cute he can be.

"I want to kiss my girl." This came as a shock to Summer. She of course, wanted to but she thought that he didn't want a girlfriend. But she must have guessed wrong so what the heck. Harry walked in to the lustrous bedroom with a king sized bed and a big oak desk with parchment and a quill on it. It had its own privet bathroom and everything. Harry pulled Summer for a very romantic kiss. Next Harry asked to stay the night with her, "Can't I just stay here?"

"There is only one bed."

"And…?"

"HARRY! You're not suggesting…" She eyed him suspiciously, even though she knew that he didn't mean "that" she knew what was going to happen. Summer knew that she'd let him stay, but she just didn't want him to try any funny business, or setting the rules.

"No, unless you mean that I hold you while we sleep." He gave her a pathetic smile, but it worked all the same

   "Fine, I am going to go change in the bathroom; you can get changed in here." She walked off to go get changed. Meanwhile Harry put on the same red boxers that he wore when she had came over the first time. Summer came out wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top that shows just a glimpse of her stomach. With some pajama pants on, which were light blue with clouds on them, and were very soft.

"Now Harry, I want to sleep, okay? I am very tired and well you will hate me in the morning if I don't get to sleep soon."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that she blew out the candles and went to bed.

In the morning, around eight O'clock, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, she was very worried about were Harry was, in fact the whole school was, except the Slytherins. She was hoping that Summer knew; so she walked in to wake her. But to her surprise she found Harry had been safe after all. In fact he was in the bed with his arms wrapped around Summer's waist. They both looked so happy but she really did need to talk to them, so she attempted to wake them up.

"Wake up." She said rather loudly, "I said 'Wake up'." She was getting even louder. Next she shot sparks over the bed. Harry stirred and woke. He looked up, saw who it was and decided to go back to sleep, but not before pulling Summer closer to him. "Breakfast has started. You are expected to attend." Professor McGonagall said very official.

"That's okay we are fine." Harry mumbled into his pillow. 

"You don't have a choice, you shall go. Now!" Her lips pressed together and starting to become a straight line.

"Go right on ahead. I'll get up," Harry added the next bit in a under tone, "when I choose to, you old bat."

"This isn't a democracy; if you want one then go back to America!"  She was raging mad, even though she knew that she shouldn't have been quite this mad, but she was. It was just so disrespectful of him.

"Good idea." She then walked bitterly to the door and slammed it on the way out.  Harry didn't even take a second to reflect on what happened; instead he fell right back to sleep as soon as the door closed. With in 15 mins. Dumbledore walked in, with out knocking.

"Harry. Harry! Harry, I know you can hear me, get up now, or I'll send you to Azkaban." Dumbledore knew that he would never do that to him. But he wanted to just get him up.

"What do you want? To come and patronize me some more, I came back for you. But I now see that I shouldn't have!" Harry was so upset. He didn't want to talk about Hermione or Ron; all that he wanted was to save a friend.

"Harry, I just want you to be happy, and I also want you to know that we don't blame you, and never will." His twinkle in his eyes now looked more like a pleading one that Harry had never seen before. Harry just looked depressed.

"You might not blame me, but I do." Another tear ran down his face leaving a path on his face. "I do, I blame myself for all ways getting people killed, because of me." He held Summer so tight that she woke up.

"Harry do not blame yourself. Just think about all the people you have saved." She gave him a warm smile. "Dumbledore, we will be down in min."

"I trust that you will. Good morning Summer." 

"Good morning." She added with a yawn

Harry and Summer walked slowly down to the Great Hall, hoping that it would be almost empty. They walked in holding hands to find that almost everyone was still there, even Mrs. Weasley. She came running down to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I have been so worried about you."

"I'm fine." Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was eyeing Summer. "Oh that's Summer. Summer that's  ..."

"Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley added before Harry could. "So are you the lucky girl?"

"Um…" Summer wasn't sure what to say.

"She will be, someday." Harry said 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She threw her arms around Summer and hugged her as if she was her own. Harry just laughed. 

Author's Note: Please Review. It makes me want to post more. And it helps me with what's to come. THANK YOU!


End file.
